freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Five Nights at Freddy's
Five Nights at Freddy's (pol. Pięć Nocy u Freddy'ego) to gra typu survival-horror. Wraz z następnymi częściami do jej nazwy zaczęto dopisywać numerki, zaś pierwsza część gry jest powszechnie nazywana "Five Nights at Freddy's 1". Pierwotnie nie rozważano kontynuacji, a gra oryginalnie nazywa się "Five Nights at Freddy's". Gra została oparta na tragicznych wydarzeniach z 1993 spod pizzerii "Chuck E. Cheese's". Gra spotkała się z dosyć pozytywną oceną od krytyków, podobnie jak jej mobilna odpowiedniczką. "Zapraszamy do wakacyjnej pracy w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, gdzie zarówno w przypadku dzieci, jak i rodziców jest rozrywka i pełno jedzenia, jak zresztą widać na pierwszy rzut oka! Główną atrakcją jest miś Freddy Fazbear; i jego dwaj kompani. Są robotami zaprogramowanymi by bawić tłumy! Zachowanie robotów staje się w nocy nieprzewidywalne, lecz tańsze jest zatrudnienie strażnika niż znalezienie mechanika, który mógłby je naprawić. Z twojego małego biura musisz uważnie sprawdzać kamery bezpieczeństwa. Masz jednak ograniczony zapas energii, który możesz użyć w nocy (cięcia w budżecie, itd.). Oznacza to, że kiedy zmarnujesz cały zapas elektryczności — nie będą działać żadne drzwi i światła! Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak — a mianowicie, jeśli Freddy Fazbear lub jego przyjaciele nie będą na swoich miejscach musisz znaleźć je na monitorach i bronić się jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba! Czy potrafisz przeżyć Pięć Nocy u Freddy'ego?" - oficjalny opis gry na Indiedb, autorstwa Scott'a Cawthona Autorem tej gry, jej kontynuacji i wielu innych jest developer Scott Cawthon. Gameplay Cała akcja dzieje się w pewnej pizzerii nazwanej "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", zaś gracz wciela się w nocnego stróża, który dowiedział się o lokalu w gazecie - Mike'a Schmidta. W pizzerii rolę kelnerów i rozgrywki pełnią roboty-zwierzęta nazywane podczas gry animatronikami; w nocy stają się wrogami gracza. Wszystkie różnią się od siebie, lecz całą czwórkę łączy jeden cel - znalezienie protagonisty i wpakowanie go w kostium, a tym samym zabicie. Żeby się przed nimi bronić, trzeba sprawdzać 10 kamer i obserwować ich ruchy oraz rozświetlać, a w konieczności zamykać drzwi po obu stronach naszego biura w którym zaczynamy grę. By nie było zbyt łatwo, gracza ogranicza energia, której poziom nie może spaść 0%; a szybciej spada wtedy, gdy korzysta się z elektrycznych urządzeń. Od nocy 1-5 do gracza dzwoni tajemnicza osoba, której gracze dali nazwę "Phone Guy", dający wskazówki na temat przetrwania. Z każdą nocą, animatroniki są coraz bardziej aktywne i niebezpieczne, przez co gra staje się coraz bardziej trudna. Mamy pięć podstawowych nocy, od których wzięła się nazwa gry - Noc 1, 2, 3, 4 i 5 + dodatkowe, dwie noce czyli noc 6 i 7. W grze została przedstawiona prosta, lecz zagadkowa fabuła. Przeciwnicy Zasadniczo mamy czterech wrogów, a piąty z nich jest tzw. Easter Eggiem. *Naszymi startowymi wrogami (zaczynając od nocy pierwszej) są Bonnie i Chica. Obydwoje zaczynają wędrówkę od sceny. Ten pierwszy teleportuje się po ograniczonej liczbie lokacji w takiej kolejności, "jak mu się to podoba" oraz jest najaktywniejszy, zaś druga najpierw idzie do Jadalni, stamtąd do Toalet, Kuchni, Wschodniego Korytarza, a później jego rogu oraz na końcu staje po zewnętrznej stronie okna przy prawych drzwiach. *Z czasem do rozgrywki dołącza także Foxy, który posiada cztery fazy w Pirackim Kąciku oraz cechuje się możliwością biegania po Zachodnim Korytarzu. *Od nocy 3 sam tytułowy Freddy Fazbear's zaczyna się poruszać (Przedtem atakował tylko, gdy skończyła się energia) i idąc śladami Chici wydaje śmiech, który informuje o tym, że się porusza. Trailer thumb|center|335 px 14 lipca 2014 na kanale "Scott Cawthon" pojawił się trailer "Five Night's at Freddy's". Na jego początku jest prawdopodobnie występujący Freddy i słychać okrzyki dzieciaków, podobne do tych po ukończeniu nocy, jednakże po chwili tło robi się czarne i pojawia się niebieski napis "During the day it's a place of joy" (z pol."W ciągu dnia jest to miejsce radości"). Następnie widzimy już całą, występującą kapele i znów widać zdanie, ale inne - "But you aren't here during the day" (z pol. "Ale nie jesteś tutaj w ciągu dnia"). Później pojawia się obraz kamery w jadalni, a potem napis "You have the night watch" (z pol. "Masz nocną zmianę"). Ostatecznie są obrazy animatroników patrzących się w kamerę, Bonnie w Zachodnim Korytarzu i biegnącego po Zachodnim Korytarzu oraz zdejmującego maskę, a w tym napisy: "Limited Power" (z pol."''Ograniczona Energia"), "''Limited visibility ''(z pol."'''Ograniczona widoczność") i "Limited time" (z pol."Ograniczony czas'"). Na jego końcu jest tytuł gry - "Five Nights at Freddy's". Krytyka Five Nights at Freddy's otrzymał pozytywne oceny od krytyków. Indie Game Magazine pochwalił grę za proste podejście do gatunku horror, zauważając, że oprawa graficzna i mechanika rozgrywki podkreślają uczucie "brutalnego napięcia" — gracz może poczuć podobieństwo do restauracji takich jak np. Chuck E. Cheese's. Określali też: "to strasznie ciekawe doświadczenie kiedy próbujesz uchronić się od pojedynczego jumpscare'a kończącego grę". Gra była nazwana świetnym przykładem na to, że bystre podejście do oprawy gry może uczynić ją straszną. Jednak gra była krytykowana za zbyt długie ładowanie przy włączeniu. Omri Petitte dla PC Gamer wystawił grze 80/100, komentując: "AI nie jest mistrzowską pracą". Klimat gry podkreślał natężenie strachu i niepewności przed nadchodzącym zagrożeniem. Jeffrey Matulef z Eurogamers porównał animatroniki do "Płaczących Aniołów" z powodu tego, że nie poruszają się gdy na nie patrzysz. Softpedia dała grze 4 z 5 mówiąc że gra "oddaliła się od typowego FPP horror", ale "niemożność ruchu połączona z ograniczoną energią sprawi, że poczujesz się bezsilny w walce z animatronikami, które tylko chcą się podzielić swoją "miłością". Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Horror Kategoria:FNaF Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:Cykl serii FNaF